headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
India
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Asia | country = | state = | city = | locale = South Asia | residents = | poi = Calcutta; Chennai; Mumbai; New Dehlhi | 1st = 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1916) }} India is a country in South Asia. It's official full title is the Republic of India. It is the seventh-largest country by area, the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the south-west, and the Bay of Bengal on the south-east, it shares land borders with Pakistan to the west; China, Nepal, and Bhutan to the north-east; and Burma and Bangladesh to the east. In the Indian Ocean, India is in the vicinity of Sri Lanka and the Maldives; in addition, India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands share a maritime border with Thailand and Indonesia. Under the name Madras, the Indian city of Chennai has made appearances on the NBC television series Heroes, which aired from 2006 to 2010. Chennai was featured in the beginning of the pilot episode of the show, "Genesis", and was the home of teacher Mohinder Suresh as well as his father Chandra Suresh (although Chandra originally hailed from Bombay according to the episode "1961"). Mohinder Suresh taught a lecture at Chennai University promoting the advances of evolution in relation to genetic research, citing the adaptability of cockroaches as the pinnacle of man's evolution. He even made the uncomfortable comparison of cockroaches to God. After the lecture concluded, Mohinder's colleague, Nirand, had the unfortunate duty of informing him that his father had been killed in New York City. The two walked the streets of Chennai back to Mohinder's apartment. Heroes: Genesis Points of Interest ; Delhi: Delhi the largest metropolis by area and the second-largest metropolis by population in the country of India. It is the eighth largest metropolis in the world by population with 16,753,235 inhabitants in the Territory at the 2011 Census. There are nearly 22.2 million residents in the greater National Capital Region urban area . Delhi was featured in the 57th issue of the Marvel Comics comic book series Tomb of Dracula. The scene took place in the year 1792 and showed an American named Gideon Smith visiting a fakir who foretold that he would be reincarnated as a veritable "Forever Man" until the day he was destined to meet the "Dead Man". In this instance, the "Dead Man" referred to the lord of vampires, Dracula. Films that take place in * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1916) (in flashback) * 2012 (2009) (partially) * Avengers, The (partially) TV shows that take place in * Heroes (partially) Characters from * Arani Desai * Chandra Suresh * Mohinder Suresh * Sivasubramanian Chandrasegarampillai * Taj Nital People who were born in * Hawk Ostby * Julie Christie * Kenneth Kendall * Kavi Raz * Persis Khambatta * Shishir Kurup * Waris Hussein People who died in * Persis Khambatta External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:South Asia Category:India Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations